staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Stycznia 2020
TVP 1 05:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4234; teleturniej muzyczny 06:20 Przysięga - odc. 81 (Yemin) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2019) 07:10 Elif s.III - odc. 638 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Korona królów - taka historia... - odc. 53 - Zapachy i Smrody Średniowiecza - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 09:20 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 82 (seria VII, odc. 4) - Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:15 Komisarz Alex s.VII - odc. 80 (seria VII, odc. 2) - Zakładniczka - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 248 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 10) - Wina - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:40 Magazyn Rolniczy 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Pierwszy rok życia zwierzęcych maluchów odc. 1 (First Year on Earth Ep. 1) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 639 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /78/ - (N); teleturniej 16:05 Przysięga - odc. 82 (Yemin) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2019) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4235; teleturniej muzyczny 18:00 Klan - odc. 3584 - (N); telenowela TVP 18:30 Korona królów - odc 311 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 18/112; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 179 - (N) 20:55 Zniewolona. Kulisy - odc. 16 21:05 Zniewolona - odc. 16 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 21:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 23:00 Ocaleni; reality show 00:05 Głębia ostrości; cykl reportaży 00:35 Winnetou - cz. 1 - Nowy świat (Winnetou ep. 1, Eine Neue Welt) - (N) 116'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 02:45 Bez tożsamości - odc. 10 (1, seria 2) (Sin identidad) 37'; serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2016) 03:35 Bez tożsamości - odc. 11 (2, seria 2) (Sin identidad); serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2016) 04:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 05:15 Notacje - Jerzy Gruza. Pół wieku z Telewizją; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:45 Koło fortuny - odc. 285 ed. 5; teleturniej 05:20 Doktor Kleist - lekarz rodzinny - odc. 12 Zakazana miłość (Familie Dr Kleist ep. Verbotene Liebe); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 06:15 Prawosławne mniszki; reportaż 06:40 Familiada - odc. 2381; teleturniej 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (565) 11:30 Prawosławna Liturgia Bożego Narodzenia; relacja 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 617 ed. 7; teleturniej 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2166 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Na sygnale - odc. 226 "Nigdy nie wiesz" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 14:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1482 - (N) (JM); serial TVP 15:10 Doktor Kleist - lekarz rodzinny - odc. 39 Próba uczuć (Familie Dr Kleist ep. Zerreiprobe); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 661 ed. 7; teleturniej 16:35 Familiada - odc. 2386; teleturniej 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 213 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Va Banque - odc. 1; teleturniej 18:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 170 "Trzeba dobrze (się) prowadzić" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2166 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2167 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 1216 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1483 - (N); serial TVP 21:50 Lepsza połowa odc. 2 - (N); serial TVP 22:30 Młodzi lekarze odc. 2 sezon 3 - (N); telenowela dokumentalna TVP 23:25 Ludzkie historie - Kuracjusz jestem - (N); film dokumentalny 00:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 269 "Mały toast" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 01:00 Zaginiona - odc. 1/7 - Odjazd - (N) 47'; serial TVP 02:00 Strażnik (Sentinel) - (N) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006) 03:55 Big Ben - ratowanie najsłynniejszego zegara świata (Big Ben: Saving The World's Most Famous Clock) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 06:05 1200 Muzeów odc. 24 - Muzea instrumentów; reportaż 06:35 Wiadomości rolnicze; program rolniczy 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 09:10 Pogoda - 07.01 - 1 09:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 67 Tajlandia Bangkok 09:30 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 36; magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Wymarzona miłość - odc. 98 (Erkenci Kus); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2018) 10:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Kraków; reportaż 11:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 11:35 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 12:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 12:30 Wiedźma 13:00 Operacja Zdrowie - Młode zawały - Kardiologia; magazyn medyczny 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Meandry uczuć - odc 14 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 15:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Kraków; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda - 07.01 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Piękne anioły; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Korona królów - odc 311 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 20:30 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 36; magazyn kulinarny 21:00 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 07.01 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 W tyle wizji 00:45 Paradoks - odc. 7 Paluch - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 01:30 Rockiem w raka; reportaż 01:50 Meandry uczuć - odc 15 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 02:40 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Kraków; reportaż 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Wiadomości rolnicze; program rolniczy 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 04:55 Pogoda - 07.01 - 3 05:00 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 36; magazyn kulinarny 05:30 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /78/ - (N); teleturniej 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn 06:40 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 91 Hop, hop w nowy rok 06:55 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 79 - Obcy z planety AGD; magazyn 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Bodo - (N) (AD) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2016) 12:50 Wiadomości 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2107 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Kulturalni PL - (489); magazyn 14:45 Archimandryta 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - odc 295 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 143 Zakopane - (N); magazyn 16:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 91 Hop, hop w nowy rok 17:05 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 79 - Obcy z planety AGD; magazyn 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /136/ "Pokłon trzech króli" - Lorenzo Monaco; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /72/ - (N); teleturniej 18:25 Koło pióra - (JM); magazyn 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2107 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Magazyn z Wysp - /81/ (Magazyn z Wysp); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2020) 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 5/20 - Miodobranie; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 217 (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - Wybór - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Focus on Poland 23:30 Ocaleni; reality show 00:30 Korona królów - odc 295 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 Magazyn z Wysp - /81/ (Magazyn z Wysp); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2020) 01:20 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 91 Hop, hop w nowy rok 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 5/20 - Miodobranie; serial animowany 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Mędrcy; widowisko kameralne 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 217 (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - Wybór - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /136/ "Pokłon trzech króli" - Lorenzo Monaco; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2107 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Koło pióra - (JM); magazyn 05:55 Focus on Poland 06:10 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 48 Nurkowanie w głębinach - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:50 Zagadki zwierzogromadki 05:05 Domisie - Bądź uważny, Domisiu! - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:35 Rodzina Treflików - Wehikuł czasu, odc. 46; serial animowany 05:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku - (N); film animowany 06:05 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 18 - Pod piramidami; serial animowany 06:20 Reksio - Reksio i jamnik, odc. 38; serial animowany 06:30 Misiowanki - odc. 26 Rodzinne spotkanie (Family get together); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 07:00 Smerfy - Laluś bez odbicia, odc. 255 (No reflection on Vanity); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:30 Heidi - Wieczór wigilijny, odc. 56 (Under the Christmas Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 07:55 Stacyjkowo - Zosia i pszczoły, odc. 72 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:10 Rodzina Treflików - Wehikuł czasu, odc. 46; serial animowany 08:25 Super Wings - Syreni śpiew, odc. 87 (Mermaid Melody) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Święto na lodzie, odc. 10 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 08:50 Bella i Sebastian - Liczenie kozic, odc. 51 (The Desperate Chamois); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:05 Robot Trains - Fascynujące poszukiwanie skarbów!, odc. 76 (Exciting Treasure Hunt!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:20 Buli - Rywalka, odc. 73 (La Rivale); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:30 Domisie - Doświadczenia naukowe; program dla dzieci 10:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Mali ogrodnicy, odc. 38; serial animowany 10:15 Zagadki zwierzogromadki 10:30 Nasze zwierzaki: Arktyka (My Pet and Me Winter Special: Arctic Animal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 10:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Niezdarny dziobak, odc. 38 (Clumsy Clumsy Platypus); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 11:05 Agatka - Agatka i Samolot, odc. 5; serial animowany 11:20 Super Wings - Na wielką skalę, odc. 60 (Think Big) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Miś Uszatek - Kiszone ogórki; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Śpij kochanie, śpij, odc. 62 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 11:55 Domisie - Bądź uważny, Domisiu! - (JM); program dla dzieci 12:25 Smerfy - Małogłowe Smerfy, odc. 239 (Small Minden Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 Teleranek - odc. 106 - Ciało człowieka; magazyn 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Gra na deszczowy dzień, odc. 9 (The rainy day game, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:25 Tabaluga - Moje maleństwo, odc. 40 (My baby); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 13:55 Misiowanki - Telewizja, odc. 5 (And too much TV); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 14:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... autobus, odc. 54 (The Day Henry Met... a Bus); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 3; program edukacyjny 14:55 To Timmy! - Timmy budowniczy, odc. 23 (Timmy The Builder); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Rescue Bots Academy - , odc. 44 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 15:25 Dinotrux - Woda, odc. 21 (Water); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet - Niebezpieczna gra, odc. 24 (She Got Dangerous Game); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:05 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Overload na scenie - część 1, odc. 27 (Overloaded - part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2017) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Krok w przyszłość, odc. 127 (KICKOFF TO TOMORROW!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Przepowiednia dla Nibylandii cz 3, odc. 52 (The Neverland Prophecy part 3); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Świnki morskie, odc. 18 (GUINEA PIGS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 YooHoo na ratunek - Okapi szuka wrażeń, odc. 39 (Keeping It Fresh for the Baby Okapi); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VII - Pomoc niemile widziana, odc. 11 (Not Asking For Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 18:30 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Mrożący berek / Obrotne osy, odc. 39 (Freeze Tag / Whimsy Wasps); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Chata w górach, odc. 57 (The Cabin); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Polowanie na dinozaura, odc. 16 (Dinosaur Hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Wehikuł czasu, odc. 46; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Przedstawienie musi trwać, odc. 120 (Show Must Go On); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Chrzest Polski; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielka podróż, odc. 37 (Bon Voyage) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Sałatka kartoflana, odc. 107 (Bramborovy Salat); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:20 Metalions - Odrobina wakacji, odc. 29 (It's All Fun And Games...); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2018) 20:35 Ronja, córka zbójnika - Jedna banda zbójników, odc. 25 (One Band of Robbers); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 21:05 Power Rangers - Beast Morphers - Prawdziwy Steel, odc. 12 (Real Steel) kraj prod.USA (2019) 21:35 Siódme niebo, seria I - Wiara, nadzieja i budżet, odc. 18 (Faith Hope & The Bottom Line); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kaszubskie żytnie pieczywo - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny 22:55 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 7/7 Tolek - (N); serial TVP 23:35 Janka - odc. 7 - Gdzie jest Sebastian? (Gdzie jest Sebastian?) - (N); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Biblia - Abraham cz. 2 (The Bible - Abraham p. 2) kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1994) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 07:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 20 08:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 104 (seria VIII odc. 9) - Komediant - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 105 (seria VIII odc. 10) - Artykuł - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:50 Ranczo s.III - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Zrozumieć kobietę - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Wieczna miłość s.I - odc 69 (Kara Sevda) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 122 "Hat trick" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 123 "Kły" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 Stulecie Winnych - odc. 4 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 620 - Strach - (N); serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 69 (seria VI, odc. 4) - Wiatr w żaglach - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 70 (seria VI, odc. 5) - Seks nocy letniej - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:45 Przepis dnia - (18) 16:55 Gra słów. Krzyżówka - /4/ - (N); teleturniej 17:25 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (4); reality show 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 55 (seria IV, odc. 12) - Spływ - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 38 (seria III, odc. 12) - Złoty deszcz - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 112 "Gips" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (81) Wyprawa do łowców głów - (N); cykl reportaży 21:35 Helen (Helen) 114'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Kanada (2009) 23:40 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 00:15 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 22 Wakacje - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 00:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13 - (N) (AD); serial sensacyjny TVP 01:45 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 2 - (N) (AD); serial historyczny TVP 02:40 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /53/; teleturniej 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 7 stycznia; felieton 06:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1990 - Wydanie 29; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok - (N) (AD) 48'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 08:15 Marian na wojnie. Animowana historia Mariana Walentynowicza; film animowany 08:30 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 25; felieton 08:40 Historia Polski - Bitwa 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2019) 09:45 "Sensacje XX wieku" - Największy wróg Hitlera (Największy wróg Hitlera) - (N); widowisko kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2015) 10:40 Spór o historię - Monachium 1938/1939; debata 11:15 Dzieci ukradzione przez Hitlera 28'; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2008) 11:55 Archiwum zimnej wojny - Koniec Układu Warszawskiego; magazyn 12:35 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 4/24 - (N); serial TVP 13:40 Kiriat Białystok. Szkice do sagi białostocczan 41'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 14:35 Historia w postaciach zapisana - Juan Carlos, Król Hiszpanów (Juan Carlos) 92'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 16:10 Wojna w eterze - odc. 27/30; felieton 16:20 Marzyciele - Druhna Oleńka; program publicystyczny 16:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Przed natarciem 17:20 Galicja. Miasta i ludzie - odc. 1; cykl reportaży 17:55 Historia Polski - Simon Wiesenthal 40' kraj prod.Polska (1993) 18:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1991 - Wydanie 2 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 2 Na polskiej ziemi - (N) (AD); serial TVP 19:55 Tajna broń Japonii (Japan's Secret Weapon) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 21:00 Wyjęci spod prawa - odc. 1/4. Ned Kelly (Ned Kelly) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 22:05 Po PRLu - SLD 2 22:40 Good bye Lenin (Good bye Lenin) - (N) 116'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 00:50 "Sensacje XX wieku" - Największy wróg Hitlera (Największy wróg Hitlera) - (N); widowisko kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2015) 01:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Przed natarciem 02:10 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Mussolini - (N); cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek 05:57 Agropogoda - poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Pogoda Info 06:08 Wstaje dzień 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek 06:20 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:39 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Jedziemy; program publicystyczny 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek 07:55 Agropogoda 08:00 Jedziemy dalej; program publicystyczny 08:15 Serwis Info Poranek 08:18 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 15:53 Pogoda Info 15:59 Info Dzień 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi - (N); magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:37 O tym się mówi; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:31 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:02 Wiadomości - (N) 00:30 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 00:51 Pogoda Info 01:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:06 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:40 W tyle wizji 03:14 Z bliska - Nanga. Czekając na cud; magazyn 03:40 Taśmy bezpieki - Kulisy Magdalenki 04:06 Taśmy bezpieki - Rozliczenie zbrodniarzy hitlerowskich po II wojnie światowej 04:45 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 82; reportaż 05:15 Agrobiznes TVP Kultura 07:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Krzysztof Masłoń 08:50 Portret rodzinny we wnętrzu (Gruppo di famiglia in un interno / Conversation piece) 116'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1974) 11:00 Rzeka kłamstwa - odc. 1 - (N) 89'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987) 12:45 Sobie król - (N) 37'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 13:40 Sztuka Stanów Zjednoczonych odc. 1 - W poszukiwaniu raju (Art of America ep. 1 - Looking for Paradise) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 14:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Krzysztof Masłoń 14:55 Szlakiem Kolberga - Gaba Kulka; reportaż 15:35 Lawa - (N) 129'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989) 18:00 Dokument.pl - Ostatnia lekcja 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 19:10 Powidoki - HOMER; program publicystyczny 19:25 Antyfonie - Sebastian Buczek; film dokumentalny 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Wniebowstąpienie 103'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2004) 22:25 Lekkie obyczaje - Angele i Tony (ANGÈLE ET TONY) 79'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2010) 23:55 One. Kobiety kultury - Anna Dymna - (JM); magazyn kulturalny 00:35 Pierwsze klapsy - Filmy o filmach; rozmowa 00:40 Pierwsze klapsy - Pierwsze etiudy; film dokumentalny 01:00 Pierwsze klapsy - Filmy o filmach; rozmowa 01:03 Pierwsze klapsy - Każdemu to, czego mu wcale nie trzeba; film dokumentalny 01:10 Pierwsze klapsy - Filmy o filmach; rozmowa 01:15 Pierwsze klapsy - Casting; film dokumentalny 01:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:20 Panorama kina polskiego - Kamerdyner - (N) (AD) 141'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2018) 04:55 Scena klasyczna - Gidaszewska/Łaguniak Duo; koncert 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (73); reality show 06:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Świeże ryby z Bałtyku - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Göteborg" (116); magazyn kulinarny 07:45 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (22); magazyn kulinarny 08:15 Familiada - odc. 2558; teleturniej 08:45 Koło fortuny - odc 631 ed. 7; teleturniej 09:25 Prywatne życie zwierząt - (odc. 1) - Maczo w zwierzęcej skórze - (N); reportaż 09:55 Hity kabaretu - (14) - Psychiatryk i inne hity Kabaretu Skeczów Męczących; program rozrywkowy 10:55 Święta wojna - (274) Hostel; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Familiada - odc. 2558; teleturniej 12:00 KabareTOP - "Song porzuconej" - kabaret Hrabi 12:20 Życie to Kabaret - Kolacyjna tv - Kabaret Łowcy. B; program rozrywkowy 13:20 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Paranienormalni - Niebezpiecznie śmieszni; program rozrywkowy 14:20 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /22/; teleturniej 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Pękajcie narody!; widowisko 16:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Serwus, Polsko!; widowisko 17:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Zjazd centrośmiechu; widowisko 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Największe kartacze - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Värmland" (117); magazyn kulinarny 19:25 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (23); magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Teściowe i synowe. Kto tu rządzi? - (74); reality show 20:35 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką 2019 (1); koncert 21:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (5) - Ciach / Formacja Chatelet; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Kabaretomaniacy - (10) 23:35 To był rok! - /1/ 00:50 Koło fortuny - odc 630 ed. 7; teleturniej 01:30 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Opole 2017 na bis - After party /cz. 1/; koncert 02:35 Życie to Kabaret - 10 Paranienormalnych historii (1); reportaż 03:40 Życie to Kabaret - 10 Paranienormalnych historii (2); reportaż 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 6 - (N); serial TVP 06:25 Na sygnale - odc. 228 "Dym" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:55 Na sygnale - odc. 229 "Kocham cię, Martyna" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:30 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - (N); serial TVP 08:35 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 112 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 112) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 09:45 Komisarz Alex s.XII - odc. 144 (seria XII. odc. 1) - Intruz - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 10:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 257 "Bigamista" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 258 "Damy radę" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:45 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1210 - (N); serial TVP 12:45 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 95 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Ikona - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:40 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII odc. 1) - Wybory serca - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 446 - Czas rozliczeń; serial TVP 16:25 Na sygnale - odc. 229 "Kocham cię, Martyna" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 7 - (N); serial TVP 19:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII odc. 2) - Bieg - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 167 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 7) - Diabelski śmiech - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII odc. 3) - Święta Rodzina - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 00:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 761 Lustrzane odbicie - (N); serial TVP 01:15 Wojenne dziewczyny s.I - odc. 9 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 02:15 Wojenne dziewczyny s.I - odc. 10 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 03:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - (N); serial TVP 04:15 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 112 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 112) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:05 (1 gem 1-3)Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA: Brisbane - 1 runda (1) (Turniej WTA: Brisbane - 1 runda (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 08:00 (1 gem 1-3)Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA: Brisbane - 1 runda (2) (Turniej WTA: Brisbane - 2 runda (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 10:00 (1 gem 1-3)Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA: Brisbane - 1 runda (3) (Turniej WTA: Brisbane - 1 runda (3)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 12:00 100 lat na dworze królowej - (N); film dokumentalny 13:05 RETRO TVP SPORT - siatkówka ME 2005 Polska - Włochy - (N); magazyn 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Kwalifikacje olimpijskie - Apeldoorn: Polska - Bułgaria ( studio ) 15:50 Siatkówka kobiet - Kwalifikacje olimpijskie - Apeldoorn: Polska - Bułgaria ( 1 set ) 18:30 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2020) 20:35 RETRO TVP SPORT - NBA lat 90 - tych - (N); magazyn 22:25 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 23:00 Piłka parzy - odc. 7; felieton 23:20 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje EURO 2020: Izrael - Polska 01:30 Piłka nożna - Klubowe MŚ, Katar: Finał: Liverpool - Flamengo (Klubowe MŚ, Katar: Finał: Liverpool - Flamengo) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 03:35 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night (9) Zakopane - Podsumowanie 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wilno 06:10 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn 06:40 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 91 Hop, hop w nowy rok 06:55 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 79 - Obcy z planety AGD; magazyn 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Bodo - (N) (AD) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2016) 12:50 Wiadomości 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2107 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Kulturalni PL - (489); magazyn 14:45 Archimandryta 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - odc 295 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 143 Zakopane - (N); magazyn 16:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 91 Hop, hop w nowy rok 17:05 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 79 - Obcy z planety AGD; magazyn 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /136/ "Pokłon trzech króli" - Lorenzo Monaco; felieton 17:30 Info Wilno 17:45 Czas honoru - odc. 29 seria III "Oddział do zadań specjalnych"; serial TVP 18:35 Projekt Paderewski; reportaż 18:50 Notacje - Danuta Michałowska. Karol w roli byka; cykl dokumentalny 19:00 Szlakiem Kolberga - Szlakiem Kolberga - Izabela Trojanowska; reportaż 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka"; serial komediowy TVP 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 217 (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - Wybór - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Focus on Poland - (254) 23:30 Ocaleni; reality show 00:30 Korona królów - odc 295 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:00 Magazyn z Wysp - /81/ (Magazyn z Wysp); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2020) 01:20 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 91 Hop, hop w nowy rok 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 5/20 - Miodobranie; serial animowany 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Mędrcy; widowisko kameralne 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 217 (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - Wybór - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /136/ "Pokłon trzech króli" - Lorenzo Monaco; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2107 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii; rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Koło pióra - (JM); magazyn 05:55 Focus on Poland - (254) 06:10 Zakończenie programu